


Oh, my Daisy!

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Series: David Copperfield and James Steerforth [2]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, David Copperfield - Charles Dickens, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Summary: Steerforth tends to David after he has been terribly injured by the butcher’s boy and a insecurities and feelings are spilled
Relationships: David Copperfield & James Steerforth, David Copperfield/James Steerforth
Series: David Copperfield and James Steerforth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182785





	Oh, my Daisy!

My head ached terribly from the blow, everything seemed to spin around me. Something warm and wet ran down my face, I could feel, and I could hear it dripping onto the ground. Hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled at me, away from the sound of cheers and boy’s voices. I could barely hold myself upon my two legs, let alone walk the way home to the Strongs. I felt a helping hand upon my waist and under my arms.  
“Come, we are going now. This is no place for you, boy” 

I dizzily opened my eyes when the bright light from the window hit me. Then a shot of pain stung in my head, as I sat up. I took myself to the head, but quickly noticed that my hand was wet and also red. In confusion, I looked up at Steerforth by my bed, who sat calmly and looked out the window.  
“Steerforth? What happened? Why am I sore and bleeding?”  
He looked down at me and answered with a sweet care in his voice yet his usual spite of the people below him, rang clear.  
“You were in a fight with the butcher’s boy and he knocked you out terribly. And that, my Daisy, is what you get from engaging with the lower classes. Now let me help you with cleaning yourself up, you don’t seem to be in a state to do it yourself.” He found some towels and water and sat down on the bed by me. His cold and caring strokes that brushed over my hurting skin, made me shutter. We sat in silence, me trying to regain my memory of the event and Steerforth, keenly brushing up every drop of blood on my face. I glanced down at myself, without moving my head too much and found my shirt utterly red with blood and brown from dirt.  
As we sat there a curious little thought came to my head; why did Steerforth care so much for me and my well-being, when people like Traddles seemed completely unimportant to him. I decided to confront him with it.

“Say, Steerforth?”  
“Mmh” He nodded, concentrated on my face.

“Why is your affection so deep for me? Aren’t there girls you should be swooning or courting and education to think of.”

He just let out a light hearted chuckle and tilted his head to the side.  
“Oh, Daisy. It is merely that you charm me such with your innocence and childlikeness. And besides why should I be occupied with such dull things as girls and studies when I can spend my lovely time with you?”

“But Steerforth, everyone thinks so highly of you, loves you, I know countless girls who would happily let you take them wherever you wished, without as much as thinking a single thought about it. “

His mood seemed to fade and he took the wet towel from my face.  
“Yes........... but how can I love someone, when I can’t even like myself?” He grasped my hands and looked deeply into my eyes.  
“Daisy, you’re the only one who makes me forget about my deepest insecurities and the worlds expectations. And even when I am with you, I am worried, terrified even by the thought that I might break you, might cause harm to you, as I have harmed countless of other people in one way or another.” He sighed and looked onto the floor beside him. 

“But you could never hurt me as I have been before I first met you and since we just met. And even if you could, I would still admire and love you, I want you and only you.” I had now gotten so heated in trying to convince him, that my face was blushing red and hot.

“Daisy, you don’t know how much I wish that was true. I truly just wish to take you with me,” his lips quivered and his eyes began dripping softly ”I-I love you... very much and sincerely... but I couldn’t make myself take you even if I was allowed to. My pocket and heart might be full but I could never give you what you deserve, it would never end well and I know that, so just pretend that we are merely friends and that these words have never been spoken.”

I sat in complete surprise and tried to understand what he meant. I embraced him softly as I could feel the tears coming as I had figured it out.  
“Steerforth....... you’re very brave to admit such..... deep feelings for your friend... I admire you just as much and I would wish that we could be together and that you could see how perfect you are. So far you have done me nothing and even if you did, I would forgive you, for I would know that you either didn’t mean it or that you would have very good reason to do it. Nothing you have said or could say would be wrong, I am sure.”

He let out a sigh but then just chuckled and embraced me back.  
“Oh, my Daisy.... I hardly know what will become of us!” He then pressed a soft kiss upon my cheek and giggled.


End file.
